


Legal & Lascivious

by gracerene



Series: HP May Madness Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Boys Kissing, Community: hp_may_madness, Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Harry Potter Next Generation, Healer Teddy Lupin, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompts:Pairing:James Sirius/TeddyPrompt:I love you. You pay my rent.Prompt words:lemon, legal, lasciviousKink:Roleplay





	Legal & Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) 2017.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Mmm, you smell so good," James moaned as he buried his nose in Teddy's neck. Teddy smelled like sweat and skin, and if James breathed deeply enough, he could make out the familiar lemony tang of a Cleaning Spell, left over from Teddy's work in St Mungo's—the corridors there reeked of the oft-cast charm.

"Looks like somebody had a little too much to drink," Teddy remarked, amusement evident in his tone as James continued to nuzzle at him. It was nearing midnight, and James had only just got home from what was supposed to be a quick dinner with some classmates. He'd owled Teddy to let him know he'd be out late when their plans had changed, so he hadn't expected Teddy to still be up when he got home—Teddy had been working the early shift the past few weeks. But there he was, sitting on the sofa in just his pants, reading through a thick medical journal. He looked so damned sexy that James hadn't been able to stop himself from crawling right into his lap.

"We were celebrating," James finally answered.

"I thought it was just supposed to be dinner."

James nosed at the whorl of Teddy's right ear, before tugging on the lobe with his teeth. Teddy hissed, his hands squeezing James's hips and pulling him more firmly into Teddy's lap. James's stomach flipped at the feel of Teddy's hardening cock.

"It was. But Kensington posted the positions today. Ali and I get to assist on the next big trial."

"That's amazing!" Teddy enthused. James knew Teddy was well aware of how hard James had worked to get Kensington, James's professor and one of wizarding Britain's premier solicitors, to take note of his talent. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah?" James asked, pulling back to look Teddy in the eyes. "Maybe you should show me."

Teddy's lips spread into a lascivious smile as he looked James's over, his gaze lingering on James's obvious dick print. "Oh, the things I want to do to you...I'm not even sure they're all legal."

James's lashes fluttered, and he began to grind down against Teddy, pleasure coursing through him at the glorious friction. "Teddy! I'm shocked. Don't you know I'm going to be a solicitor soon? An upholder of the law? I can't have my boyfriend breaking it, now can I?"

Teddy groaned. "What do I need to care about the law for if my big bad solicitor boyfriend can just get me off?"

"Oh, I'll get you off, all right," James mumbled, before steadying himself on the back of the sofa—all the rocking and grinding was making his alcohol-addled mind a little dizzy. It took him another moment to clear his head before he continued, "There is, of course, the little matter of my payment. I'm certainly not going to work for free."

Teddy grinned up at James as his hands slid down the back of James's loose trousers. Slick fingers found his hole, before plunging inside, causing James to jerk and shudder.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure we can work something out. I think you'll find I have all kinds of skills, just waiting to be put to use."

James groaned in answer, fucking himself back on Teddy's fingers, before grinding his erection against Teddy's stomach. Teddy's dexterous digits had zeroed in on James's prostate, and they were rubbing against it with a furious purpose that tore the breath from James's lungs in ragged pants. His pants were fairly soaked with precome as he hurtled towards what promised to be a truly fantastic orgasm.

"What do you say?" Teddy whispered, his eyes burning with lust. "Can I count on you to represent me?"

" _Yes_ ," James moaned. "Fuck, yes. Just make me come, and I'll do whatever you want."

Something dark and pleased flashed in Teddy's eyes, his lips curling into a feral smile. "Oh, James," he murmured. "I'm going to hold you to that."

And then he cupped James's dick with his free hand, massaging James with his palm until James came with a guttural moan, clamping down on the fingers in his arse and filling his pants with come.

James collapsed on top of Teddy, limp in the aftermath of his orgasm and breathing hard with the effort. He could feel the alcohol flowing through his veins more acutely as a result of the exertion, and sleepiness began to tug at his eyelids.

"All right," Teddy murmured gently, before casting a Cleaning Charm and a Lightening Charm on James in quick succession. "Up we go. It's time to get you off to bed."

He stood, taking James with him, and James clung to Teddy's strong form like a Clabbert. 

"I love you," James mumbled gratefully as Teddy deposited him on their wonderfully soft bed. He burrowed beneath the covers.

"I bet you say that to all the boys," Teddy teased.

James shook his head against his pillow. "No, just you. You pay my rent."

Teddy barked out a laugh as he climbed in next to James and pulled him against his chest. "That I do. But once you get your fancy law degree and start making top Galleon, I fully intend to collect—with interest."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I'm going to quit my job and become your kept man. Someone has to spend all your money for you."

"That's nice of you. Going to buy yourself something pretty?"

"Mhmm," Teddy hummed sleepily. "I was thinking maybe a yacht."

"You hate the water."

"I wouldn't if I had a yacht."

"You know, I've always wanted to have sex on a boat..."

"Of course you have," Teddy laughed. "And as delightful as it is to imagine you bent over the side of a boat with my cock in your arse, we should probably get to sleep. I've got to be up in...about four hours."

James yawned and settled more firmly into Teddy's side. "Thanks for waiting up for me."

"Of course, sweetheart. It was my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
